


Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Eating out, F/F, Femslash, Hux and Phasma are bros, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Smut, first order gala shenanigans, in the background - Freeform, phasma/tiny office gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma exhaled shakily and sank back against the couch (that was a little too small for her frame). What did she ever do to deserve the miracle that was Florentine Wilhelm? </p><p>Drunk First Order gala shenanigans ft. background Kylux because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by [this](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/139062855418/didnt-you-say-before-its-810-phasma-behind-the)
> 
> Also the title is from line of So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga, which was basically on repeat while writing this.

She couldn't walk in a straight line. Phasma couldn't remember the last time she got this drunk but she knew it had been too long.

It was some gala the First Order had arranged, mainly to socialise the their sympathising systems. General Hux was hosting, of course, the poster boy of both gentlemanly conduct and the Order itself. Nothing like a young and confident leader. Lord Ren attended, dressed in some fancy outfit Hux more or less forced him to wear, hair combed, shoes shined. Phasma, like Ren, had been a little reluctant, not really being a people person. Florentine has talked her into going, promising to stay by her side all night ( _"We'll have a good time, alright? It will be real chill."_ ).

Things may or not have gotten out of hand.

Phasma couldn't remember much. Toasting, drinking, mingling, laughing, drinking, dancing, drinking, drinking. Having a hell of a time by the end of the night. Most guests had left, being bid farewell by superior officers in place General Hux, who spent the latter of the evening getting drunk and being forced up against the wall by Kylo Ren.

A dozen too many drinks later, Phasma and Tina were dancing down the hallway together, singing and laughing like little school girls. Their fingers were laced together and they – mainly Tina – stumbled along.

Tina looked stunning. Or at least, she had. Now she looked like a hot fucking mess (and maybe Phasma found that more attractive). Her hairdo, once pulled up into elegant beehive of auburn curls, was now falling apart, hanging around her face and shoulders in messy swirls. Her ruby lips were smudged – thanks to Phasma – and her mascara smeared from all the laughter that resulted in tears. She wore a lovely dark red jumpsuit, with billowy pant legs that gave the illusion of a dress, a high belt and white sleeves that were falling off her shoulders. It should be noted that she was once wearing heels – black and shining and gave her an extra six inches of height – but she discard them ages ago... She was also missing an earring.

Yeah, she had never looked more beautiful in Phasma's opinion.

She didn't look as much of a mess as Tina. She wore very little makeup so there wasn't much to smudge. Her hair was too short to style all that much – though she was wearing a precious stone encrusted hair pin by courtesy of Tina. It pinned back her short bags and kept them from her face. The dress she was wearing was midnight blue and floor length, complementing her tall figure. Strapless and tight fitting around the chest, it loosened just past the hips, giving her room to move around more freely. Must to Tina's protest, she was wearing heels ( _"No! No, you aren't_ allowed _to be any taller – it's not fucking fair!"_ ) but they were small, barely an inch or two tall and wrapped up her calves, the black contrasting her milky skin.

Hux and Kylo were somewhere nearby, most likely doing something absurd. Probably fucking in one of the empty rooms on the floor they were on. Those two couldn't keep it in their pants at all this night. Kissing and brawling and falling against each other like madmen. Phasma was fairly certain Kylo had a broken nose and that gash on Hux's neck would most likely need stitches. And she'd probably be the ones to fix them up. As usual.

Oh well, she didn't have _any_ fucks to give at the moment; she was too drunk care. Phasma was a pretty good drunk, too; real the only time she actually relaxed. Not caring about what others thought of her. Just having a _really good_ fucking time with her gorgeous little redhead.

Tina was an absolute nightmare of a drunk. It was strange, actually; as a Lieutenant, Florentine was the epitome of professionalism. Polite, composed, serious, putting in 110% in everything.

During this particular gala, Tina had gotten completely shitfaced, broken a glass or two, lost an earring, threw her shoes at someone, sung a duet with Kylo Ren and made three people cry. She was a very cruel drunk and tried to pick too many fights with people bigger than her. Phasma had to lift the woman up and _physically drag_ her away from someone, all while Tina kicked and struggled, screaming " _fight me, you stuck up motherfucker!_ "

That being said, she was also a very fun and bubbly drunk. Someone as small her her shouldn't have so many emotions.

"Enjoying the party, mama?" Tina asked loudly, bumping her hip against Phasma's thigh.

Phasma chuckled at the smaller woman. "Of course." She twirled Tina around in an out of time waltz before pulling her to against her fondly. "How about you?"

"You better believe it, baby!" Tina sang (or rather slurred).

They spun around a few more times until Tina threw her arms around Phasma's neck, yanking the taller woman down into an erratic and excited kiss. Phasma nipped at Tina's plush bottom lip, gripped at her waist, pulling the woman up on her toes. The height had always been a bit of an issue (although it was something they easily forgot about when they were horny).

They two stumbled into the empty break room that was on the left side of the hallway. Phasma flicked on the light before Tina could drag her to the small couch in the corner of the room.

Tina giggled drunkenly as she shoved Phasma on the down, wasting no time in straddling her. They were closer in height now, Tina nuzzling her face into Phasma's neck, further smearing her lipstick. She gripped other other woman's broad shoulders, fingers sliding down to stroke her toned biceps. Phasma was fucking shredded, firm and chiseled and built like a goddess, something Tina loved reminding her of.

And in return, Phasma simply melted over Tina's tiny physique. Barely five feet tall, small shoulders and hips, perky breasts, slim waist, thin wrists. Tiny hands and feet. All sharp lines and edges. She was just so damn _small_ it drove Phasma insane; she would never not fluster over how cute Florentine was.

Tina climbed off of her suddenly, sinking to the floor. Phasma blinked, wondering if she had fallen off. But no, Tina looked like she was on a mission, busying herself with gathering up the skirt of Phasma's dress, pushing it up past her knees.

"Tina?"

The woman didn't respond verbally, instead smiled wicked as she pushed Phasma's thighs apart gently, pressing a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh, before tugging at her black panties. After a few seconds of struggle, Tina managed to yank them out of the way, letting them fall to Phasma's ankles. Phasma squirmed at the touch, feeling herself flush, a heat pooling at the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Tina rolled her eyes and pressed a sloppy kiss to Phasma's dampening pussy. "I'm going to eat you out – what the fuck does it look like?" Her tongue flicked out, experimentally, licking a long stripe across the wet folds.

" _Fucking_ hell _, Florentine—_ " Phasma gasped, thighs instinctive closing around the smaller woman.

Tina giggled once more, lapping at the wetness teasingly, gripping her thigh's for support. Phasma exhaled shakily and sank back against the couch (that was a little too small for her frame). What did she ever do to deserve the miracle that was Florentine Wilhelm?

"Enjoying this?" Tina asked before pushing her tongue inside Phasma's cunt, earning a delicious cry in response. The woman was a military wonder; strong, fierce, loyal. Ready to put her life on the line for the First Order.

Who knew she'd be reduced to a wet, moaning mess by a tiny redheaded Lieutenant?

Phasma wove her hands through Tina's disastrous hair, as if it was her lifeline. She tugged a little too sharply at once point, after Tina did a particularly devious twist of her tongue. Tina whined and scooted back in shock, glaring up at the taller woman. Phasma spluttered some form of apology, she couldn't remember what she said. Tina just smiled endearingly, silently accepting the apology in the form of her mouth returning to Phasma's pussy. Her teeth lightly graced over her clit and Phasma sucked in a sharp breath, thighs clenching once more. Her legs trembled as she kept them firmly planted on the floor.. She wet her lips, sighing Tina's name, hot muscles tightening around Tina's swirling tongue gloriously.

" _Phasma! Florentine!_ "

Hux. Was he actually able to separate himself from Kylo long enough to come find them?

He staggered into the room, leaning against the doorframe. "There are my girls!" He crowed.

Phasma pushed Tina out from under her dress and the smaller woman fell to the floor, yelping in surprising. Feeling guilty, even in this state, Phasma bent forward, fingers wrapping around Tina's thin arm, helping her back up right. She twisted to Hux, giving him a half-hearted salute. "Yes, General?" She asked as Tina fell against her chest.

"Phasma, you—I have some questions for you!" Hux sang. His hair was completely disheveled, wearing only his undershirt, fully unbuttoned and almost hanging off his shoulders, pants hanging low in his hips, revealing a ginger trail leading down his stomach.

"What sort of... questions?"

He swaggered forward, raising his hand and pointed at her. "Firstly... do you have any lube?" He asked, trying (yet horribly failing) to wear a composed expression.

"In my quarters," Phasma replied breathily. Tina was busying herself with Phasma's neck, sucking wet kisses along the skin.

Hux nodded. "Okay, okay, good. We'll have to grab that..." He cleared his throat. "Secondly... would you, by any chance, be, uh, interested in _filming_ something?"

Even in her drunk mindset, Phasma was instantly curious and slightly worried. "What did you have in mind _this time,_ sir?"

He grinned, winking at her. "You'll see." He spun around, waltzing back out the room. "Come, come. I can't wait for you to see just how Lord Ren looks at the moment!"

Easing Tina off her, Phasma rose, her tall frame swaying ever so slightly. She hooked her fingers around her panties and awkwardly tried to pull them up without flashing anyone.

Tina was cackling loudly (at what Phasma couldn't be sure), doubled over, arms squeezing her waist. "I'm coming, too!" She took Phasma's hand, squeezing it excitedly.

"Going to enjoy the free show?" Phasma asked as they half-ran, half-skipped after Hux, who was shouting Ren's name I'm anticipation.

Tina shook her head, a wild grin on her face. "No, I wasn't finished eating you out. I hope you have a steady hand."

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) Seriously, I'd love to chat~


End file.
